First Love
by Nurull F. Heryanaaa
Summary: TAORIS COUPLE *summary apa ini?- -* Baca aja ya xD


Tittle: First Love

Author: Nurul Fajrianti Heryana

Cast: Huang Zi Tao as Tao

Wu Yi Fan as Kris

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

.

.

.

.

.

-China, 14 October 1999-

"Yak! Bolaku!" Seru anak kecil bersurai hitam dan bermata panda itu berlari mengejar bolanya yang hampir masuk ke dalam kolam yang ada di taman itu.

Saat si anak kecil bermata panda itu hampir menggapai bolanya kembali, anak laki-laki bersurai pirang sudah duluan membawa bola itu.

"Ini bolamu anak manis" Ujar anak pirang itu seraya memberikan bola tadi kepada anak panda itu. Si anak panda tersenyum dan menggumam terimakasih, dia mengambil bola di tangan si pirang dan langsung memeluk erat bola itu.

"Aku Kris Wu, kamu siapa?" Tanya Kris -Nama anak pirang- seraya mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak si anak panda bersalaman.

"Aku Huang Zi Tao, salam kenal Kris!" Jawab Tao -Nama anak panda- seraya menjabat tangan Kris, Kris tersenyum.

"Sekarang kita sahabat kan, panda?" Tanya Kris lagi seraya tertawa renyah, Tao mengangguk dan langsung memeluk Kris yang kali ini sudah ia anggap 'Sahabat'nya.

-Esoknya-

Tao kembali bermain bola sendirian di taman itu, ia menendang dan berlari mengejar bola, terus seperti itu. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sosok Kris, sosok yang dia anggap sebagai Malaikat yang telah menyelamatkan bolanya yang hampir masuk kedalam kolam(?)

Tao terdiam, menunduk menatap bola yang ada di bawah. Bayangan Kris terus menghantui pikirannya. Kau sedang merindukannya, kan?

Sepasang tangan yang menutup mata Tao sukses membuat anak lelaki bersurai hitam itu terlonjak kaget.

"Yak! Siapa yang belani menutup mataku?" Teriak Tao keras, tapi sosok di belakangnya hanya tertawa dan langsung melepaskan tutupan tangannya pada mata panda milik Tao.

"E-eh Kris…" Ujar Tao dengan pipi yang bersemu pink. Ternyata dia sedang malu pemirsah! Imut loh!(?)

"Waeyo Tao panda?" Tanya Kris seraya tersenyum manis, dan hal itu membuat pipi Tao yang semakin dipenuhi oleh rona Pink.

"Gege bikin Tao kaget!" Jawab Tao, ia menatap Kris dengan mempout-kan bibirnya imut. Membuat Kris yang tengah di tatap oleh Tao langsung mencubit gemas kedua pipi tembam yang penuhi rona pink itu.

"Maaf Tao, habisnya Tao tadi Kris panggil ngga nyahut sih.." Kris memasang wajah sedihnya, dan hal itu sukses membuat Tao merasa bersalah karena tidak menyahut panggilan dari Kris.

"Eh? Maaf, Tao tadi ngelamun nih.. Hehe" Tao menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, dan memainkan kakinya, membuat ukiran-ukiran aneh di tanah hasil dari sepatu Tao.

"Iya ngga apa-apa kok Tao!"

"Kris! Ayo main bola!" Ajak Tao, Kris mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan dari Tao, sahabatnya itu.

Mereka terus berkejaran merebut bola, hingga tak jarang ada salah satu dari mereka yang terjatuh. Tapi mereka tetap melanjutkan permainan mereka. Karena lelah, mereka berdua akhirnya merebahkan dirinya di hamparan rumput yang hijau di taman itu.

"Hahhh…" Terlihat mereka sama-sama kelelahan, dengan tubuh bercucuran keringat, mereka menatap langit yang bisa dibilang cukup mendung.

"Sudah sore Kris, Tao pulang dulu ya? Tao mau mandi terus belajar" Tao mendudukkan dirinya, meminta izin untuk pulang kepada Kris seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah Tao Panda, Kris juga mau pulang, takut dimarahin Mama"

Akhirnya mereka pulang, arah rumah mereka berlawanan, Kris kearah barat dan Tao kearah timur. Sesekali Tao menengok kebelakang, melihat kearah Kris, lebih tepatnya punggung Kris yang terus menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di persimpangan jalan, Tao tersenyum dan langsung berjalan seraya memeluk bola yang tadi mereka gunakan untuk bermain.

-00-

Sebulan sudah persahabatan Kris dan Tao terjalin, mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain, mereka tidak pernah bertengkar, ya, mereka sahabat yang sangat baik.

-00-

Sepulang sekolah, Tao langsung pulang kerumahnya, berganti baju sebentar dan langsung berlari kearah taman itu dengan terus memegang bola kesayangannya.

Setibanya disana, ternyata Kris juga ada di taman itu, sedang duduk dibangku . ia terlihat menggunakan baju yang bisa dibilang baju untuk bepergian. Kris tersenyum melihat Tao dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Tao.

Tao yang melihat Kris langsung berlari kearah Kris, dan mendudukan dirinya disebelah Kris.

"Mau bermain bola lagi, Kris?" Tanya Tao seraya memperlihatkan bola yang dari tadi sudah ada di dalam dekapannya.

"Kris pengen main bola bareng Tao lagi, tapi Kris ngga bisa" Jawab Kris, Tao yang mendengar perkataan Kris langsung mempout-kan bibirnya.

"Kenapa? Kris gak mau main lagi sama Tao ya?" Tanya Tao lagi. Matanya berkaca-kaca hampir menangis.

"Kris pengen kok main sama Tao, tapi maaf, Kris gak bisa, Kris hari ini mau pergi ke Canada. Maaf ya Tao" Ujar Kris, dan ya, Tao menangis. Kris yang melihat Tao menangil langsung memeluknya erat sekali.

"Kenapa Kris tinggalin Tao.. Kris sahabat Tao kan.. Kenapa Kris tinggalin Tao…" Tao menangis di dalam pelukan Kris, Kris hanya bisa mengusap-ngusap punggung Tao dengan rasa sayang.

"Maafin Kris ya Tao.. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi nanti" Kris langsung melepaskan pelukannya kepada Tao, memandang wajah Tao yang basah dengan air mata, dan menghapus air mata Tao.

"Kris pergi sekarang ya, Mama bilang Kris harus cepat-cepat pulang agar tidak ketinggalan pesawat penerbangan" Kris memeluk Tao sekali lagi, dan Kris mengecup pelan dahi Tao.

"I-iya Kris, hiks, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti, Tao sayang sama Kris" Ujar Tao diselingi isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dah Tao~" Kris pun berdiri, melambaikan tangannya kepada Tao, dan langsung pergi dari taman itu. Tidak disangka, ternyata sesuatu dari kantung celana Kris jatuh, Tao yang melihat itu langsung mengambil barang yang terjatuh itu, ternyata itu adalah foto Kris, Tao tersenyum dan memeluk foto itu.

"Tao berjanji, Tao akan selalu menyimpan foto ini sampai kapanpun" Ujar Tao berjanji, disaksikan oleh tumbuhan dan benda mati yang ada di taman itu.

.

.

.

.

.

02 Mei 2013

Tahun ini, umur Tao menginjak 20 tahun, Tao pindah ke Canada saat umurnya masih 15tahun. Tao tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang cerdas dan ceria, wajahnya masih sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu, manis dan imut.

Meski sudah beberapa tahun ia berpisah dengan Kris, tapi pemuda manis itu tetap tidak bisa melupakan Kris. Ia berharap di Canada dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kris. Tapi sampai sekarang, dia belum bertemu lagi dengan Kris.

-00-

"Mom! Tao tidak ingin dijodohkan! Please mom!" Rengek Tao, Tapi mamanya tidak memperdulikannya, Mama Tao tetap akan menjodohkan Tao dengan anak direktur Wu.

"Demi perusahaan kita Tao, Kau harus mau dijodohkan, sekarang kau cepat mandi, calon suamimu akan datang sebentar lagi" Mama Tao beranjak keluar dari kamar Tao.

"Huft, apa boleh buat…" Tao mengambil dompetnya, menatap foto yang ada didalam dompetnya itu.

"Kris.. Aku merindukanmu.." Tao terus menatap foto itu, hingga akhirnya ia kembali menutup dompetnya, menyimpannya di meja sebelah ranjangnya. Tao mengambil handuknya dan langsung berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi.

-00-

Tao sekarang sudah rapi, dengan baju kemeja putih dan celana jeans hitam, ia langsung turun kebawah menghampiri Ibu dan Ayahnya yang sedang duduk dikursi makan.

"Kau terlihat sangat manis, Tao-ah" Ujar Ayah Tao memecahkan keheningan. Tao tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Ayahnya itu.

"Haha, dari dulu aku memang manis, Dad" Ujar Tao dengan kePD-annya itu. Ayah dan Ibu Tao tertawa mendengar perkataan anaknya itu.

Saat mereka tengah berbincang-bincang ringan, tiba-tiba pintu bel rumah mereka berbunyi, Tao berfikir mungkin calon suaminya yang akan datang.

Ayah Tao langsung berjalan kearah pintu utama, diikuti oleh Tao dan Ibunya dibelakang. Saat Ayah Tao membuka pintunya, dan, ya, itu keluarga calon suami Tao. Ayah Tao menjabat dan memeluk pria paruh-baya itu.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan Wu" Ayah Tao mempersilahkan keluarga Wu masuk kedalam kediamannya. Akhirnya, dua keluarga itu duduk di kursi rumah orang tua Tao.

"Jadi, Anda sudah tahu, kan. Apa maksud saya dan keluarga saya datang kemari?" Tanya Tuan Wu dengan nada yang penuh wibawa.

"Iya, Saya sudah mengetahuinya." Jawab Ayah Tao, Ibu Tao mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Dan Tao hanya terdiam seraya menatap kebawah.

"Apakah anak Anda sudah menyetujuinya, Tuan Huang?" Tanya Tuan Wu lagi, Dan kali ini, Tao mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kearah Ayahnya. Dan lalu menatap kepada calon Suaminya itu.

'Kenapa matanya mirip dengan Kris?' Batin Tao, dia menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin itu Kris. Pikir Tao.

"Ya, Tao menyetujuinya" Jawab Ayah Tao lagi, Tao tersenyum lembut kearah Tuan Wu dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aigoo! Manis sekali!" Ujar Nyonya Wu, Tao yang dibilang manis hanya bisa merona malu. Tapi Tao tetap tersenyum lembut kepada mereka.

"Baiklah, semua untuk acara pernikahannya sudah saya urus, dan pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan besok" Tuan Wu kembali berbicara, dan hal yang dibicarakan oleh Tuan Wu membuat Tao membulatkan matanya. What? Besok?

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat, Paman?" Tanya Tao

"Justru kami ingin cepat-cepat membuat kalian bersama" Jawab Nyonya Wu, dan Tao hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Selama aku menyiapkan makanan, kalian berkenalan dulu, sana" Ujar Ibu Tao, Calon Suami Tao langsung mengajak Tao berbincang di taman belakang rumahnya.

Setelah sampai disana, Tao langsung mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kolam ikan, dan disusul oleh Calon Suaminya itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya calon suami Tao itu.

"Tao, Huang Zi Tao. Kamu?" Jawab Tao dengan memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

"Yifan. Wu Yi Fan" Yifan pun memperlihatkan senyumnya juga kepada Tao.

'Marganya sama seperti Kris…' Batin Tao lagi. Tao memandang air dibawahnya, kenangan dulu bersama Kris kembali berputar-putar di benaknya.

"Tao?" Suara Yifan membuat Tao terlonjak kaget, dan hal itu membuat Yifan tertawa pelan. Ekspressi Tao saat kaget sangat lucu menurutnya.

"I-iya, Yifan?"

"Ayo masuk, Mama memanggil kita" Ujar Yifan seraya berdiri, dan mengulurkan tangannya berniat membantu Tao ikut berdiri juga. Tao menerima uluran tangan dari Yifan, dan mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam rumah megah milik keluarga Tao.

.

.

.

14 October 2013

Di Tanggal ini lah, Tao dan Yifan resmi menjadi pasang suami-istri, ups, maksudnya Suami-Suami. Acara ini berlangsung sangat meriah. Berhubung Keluarnya dari keduanya adalah keluarga yang terpanda, jadi acara pernikahan mereka sangat mewah.

Setelah acara pernikahan mereka selesai, mereka langsung pergi ke hotel tempat nanti mereka akan tinggal sementara waktu. Di dalam mobil, Tao yang sangat kelelahan tidak sadar tidur menyender ke bahu tegap Yifan, dan Yifan dengan sangat rela membiarkan Tao tidur dibahunya itu.

Sampai di hotel, Tao tidak juga bangun. Akhirnya Yifan menggendong Tao ala bridal style kedalam hotelnya itu.

-dihotel-

Ternyata saat sudah sampai di hotel, Tao terbangun, dia mendengar suara air dari dalam kamar mandi, mungkin Yifan sedang mandi, pikirnya.

Ia mengambil dompetnya, dan menatap foto Kris saat kecil di dalam dompet itu dengan lama. Hingga ia tidak menyadari jika Yifan sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Yifan, dan hal itu sukses membuat Tao kaget lagi.

"Yifan! Kenapa kau selalu membuatku kaget terus?" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya, Yifan tertawa kecil.

"Heum.. Dia cinta pertamaku" Jawab Tao, Yifan terdiam.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kris Wu, marganya sama dengan mu, Yifan"

"Sebenarnya…" Yifan menggantungkan ucapannya, membuat Tao mengerutkan dahi nya bingung.

"Sebenarnya apa, Yifan?" Tanya Tao lagi, dia benar-benar penasaran dengan perkataan Yifan tadi.

Yifan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Tao yang sedang duduk dikasur itu, mengambil nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya lagi. "Aku kehilangan foto itu disaat umurku 9 tahun".

Tao membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Yifan.

"Tidak mungkin, Haha" Tao tertawa hambar.

"Tapi itu memang aku, disaat aku berpisah denganmu ditaman dulu tempat kita sering bermain, aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan foto, dan ternyata, kau mengambilnya dan menyimpannya sampai sekarang?" Ujar Yifan lagi.

"J-jadi, kau adalah, Krisku?"

"Ya, Tao, aku adalah Kris-mu,Kris adalah nama panggilan dari Ayahku" Yifan tersenyum hangat. Tao dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca langsung memeluk Yifan dengan erat.

"Kris bodoh. Aku merindukanmu!" Ujar Tao diselingi isakan lembut yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, panda! Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku ternyata dijodohkan dengna Tao sahabatku, aku menyadarinya saat hari perjodohan kita, kekeke" Kris/Yifan mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Tao.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu membiasakan diriku untuk mencintaimu, Yifan. Karena aku dari dulu memang sudah mencintaimu. Sangat mencintai mu, Kris!" Ujar Tao dengan tetap memeluk erat tubuh Kris, sahabatnya dulu yang sekarang sudah berubah status menjadi suaminya itu.

"Kau mencintaiku, Tao?" Tanya Kris seraya melepas pelukan mereka dengan perlahan. Tao mengangguk.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, maukah mau melakukan hal yang biasa pengantin baru lakukan di malam pertamanya?" Tanya Kris lagi seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Tao, hal itu sukses membuat Tao merona.

"B-baiklah Kris" Jawab Tao dengan malu-malu, Tanpa aba-aba, Kris langsung mencium ganas bibir Tao itu. Dan selanjutnya, erangan-erangan dan desahan nikmat terdengar jelas dikamar hotel tersebut.

-END-

No Siders, No Plagiat, en No no no! No Mercy! *eh*


End file.
